Hana Kirisaki
is the wife of Adelt Wogner Kirisaki and the mother of Chitoge Kirisaki. Hana is a world renowned business consultant who keeps much of the world's finances in balance. It is revealed that she was with Chitoge and Raku Ichijō 10 years ago for a couple days. Appearance Hana appears as a middle-aged woman with dark purple hair that is usually tied in a ponytail and reddish-brown eyes. Her outfit primarily is a fur coat wrapping around her neck, a jet black jacket, with what appears to be a white shirt underneath; a belt with a circular buckle holding a short skirt, stockings decorated by flowers, and zippered boots. Hana also sports dark sun-glasses from time to time and she is generally seen biting on a chocolate stick that is usually mistaken for a cigarette. Hana's outfit is of a dark motif that permeates an intimidating aura, hence her reputation. However, her youthful and beautiful appearance makes Hana an appealing and attractive woman. An example would be is when Raku Ichijō mistakes Hana for being in her late 20s, despite being Chitoge's mother. Personality Hana is generally a fearsome young woman who isn't afraid to speak out her mind that she even earned a reputation among her workers for being very intimidating. A workaholic, she is very hardworking and tightly focused on her work as it was implied that she hasn't slept or taken any form of rest due to her job. Ever since her youth, Hana values individualism, feeling confident that she can accomplish anything by herself without any form of support. However, as a result to this, Hana became somewhat ignorant towards most matters that doesn't relate to her job or schedule. Nevertheless, Hana still retains her caring nature albeit to a lesser extent as shown when she constantly fails to give her gifts to Chitoge Kirisaki and has felt regret that she hasn't spent time as much compared to the past until Raku Ichijō's intervention. Furthermore, Hana never fails to reward people who is deemed worthy of her praise, but results to harsh punishments if otherwise. Background During her youth, Hana was a very hardworking and independent girl, committed on doing various jobs in order to support herself. Adelt Wogner Kirisaki once stated that Hana shouldered seventeen different part-time jobs as a student. One day, while working as a pizza delivery woman, Hana received an order and delivered to a location situated in a two-way gang war that involved the Bee Hive faction. Hana apathetically wandered in the middle of the war zone between the two opposing factions and demanded to call out the person who ordered the pizza. Adelt took notice of Hana and was enamored by her. Thus Adelt went to Hana's side, knelt and took her hand for marriage. As a reply, Hana hit Adelt out of retaliation. Nonetheless, the pair became a couple for reasons unknown. Soon the couple bore their only daughter named Chitoge Kirisaki. During her time as a mother for the young Chitoge, Hana was a caring woman who loved her daughter. One instance was when Hana bought the red hair ribbon for Chitoge, which she continues to use and treasure to the present. However, Hana soon turned into a workaholic due to her job that caused a gap between her and Chitoge. Due to her tight schedule, Hana can only meet her family annually (at the end of the year). Abilities *'Speaking Different Languages': It was noted by Raku Ichijō that Hana knows how to speak different languages, as shown on the teleconference she's conducting. *'Intimidating Personality': Hana is super intimidating (as said by Chitoge Kirisaki) that can even intimidate Adelt Wogner Kirisaki and Chitoge. This caused others to respect and/or fear her. *'Amazing Stamina': Hana was shown to have amazing stamina, and according to Raku, he never saw her rest or sleep, and this was probably because of the chocolate stick in her mouth. Story First Year Arc Hana returns to Japan during the holidays to visit her family as per her annual visits. Arriving at the Kirisaki mansion, Hana reunites with Adelt Wogner Kirisaki (Hana's husband) and the two intimately share a hug and sweet words to one another. However, Hana, in a cold tone, questions her husband if he had accomplished the task assigned to him and Adelt states that he hasn't. As Adelt was being taken away by Hana's men to his office per Hana's orders, Hana approaches Chitoge Kirisaki (Hana's daughter) and asks about her age. After expressing her disappointment at Chitoge for not meeting her expectations as a student, Hana takes notice of Raku Ichijō and Chitoge introduces him as her boyfriend. After threatening Raku of hurting Chitoge's feelings, Hana notices Chitoge still wearing the red hair ribbon she had given her in the past and tells her to replace it with a new one and Chitoge silently complies. Leaving, Hana receives an urgent call from her men that her secretaries won't be in service to her anymore. As a result, Hana immediately appoints Raku on the spot as her new secretary as to determine whether he is worthy for her daughter; if he passes, Hana will reward Raku to stay in a premium hotel suite during Christmas alongside Chitoge, much to the pair's shock. Despite his protest, Raku is being taken away by Hana's men as Hana contemplates how Raku has grown for the past ten years. In his first order of business as a secretary, Hana tells Raku to organize and memorize her schedule in five minutes. After resolving a multi-lingual online business meeting, Hana and Raku head to a famed company where Hana steps on the company's CEO for his shortcomings. After telling Raku the proper way of addressing her, Hana asks Raku to buy her a cola in less than three hours. However, the tasks Hana keeps assigning to Raku quickly escalates to tasks involving Raku purchasing specific items from faraway locations as Hana threatens Raku to death if he fails to accomplish. About three hours later, Raku returns to Hana with the aforementioned items. While impressed, Hana scolds Raku for being half a minute late and explains to him the consequences of his actions to her schedule for his tardiness. Afterwards, as Raku reports to Hana the next assignment in her schedule, Hana fires a harpoon to a neighboring company building and ziplines into it with Raku in tow, then perfectly landing on a table as she initiates another business meeting. Later that evening, Hana receives a call from her daughter. While remarking that it's rare for her daughter to contact her, Chitoge asks her mother to spend time together during Christmas Day. Hana declines under the pretense of being busy due to her schedule and then hangs up on her. On Hana's end, Raku asks her employer in surprise on why would she decline her daughter's invitation to bond. Hana clearly states to Raku that she is busy due to her schedule. While willing to purchase any item that would represent as a Christmas gift for Hana to Chitoge, Hana claims it as unnecessary. Raku then questions Hana the importance of her work ethic to her and Hana dauntingly states that only she can accomplish such tasks due to her talents and it is responsibility to do so. After answering Raku's question, Hana tells Raku to return to his work. A day before Christmas Eve, Hana notices that Raku has been mostly hard at work. For his efforts, Hana rewards Raku with the key to the hotel suite along with the money he earned after being in service for her and declares that he passes for being a worthy boyfriend for her daughter. However, Raku refuses to receive Hana's rewards; instead Raku asks Hana to spend her available free time with her daughter. As Hana states a slight possibility for Raku's request, the latter returns to work to earn Hana extra free time to bond with Chitoge. The next day, with volumes of the workload finished, Hana genuinely thank Raku as the latter begs Hana to visit her daughter. However, Hana still refuses to go to Chitoge and claims that the gift Raku had bought for her was deemed unnecessary. As Raku intends to badmouth Hana for her stubbornness, Hana reaches for a wrapped present that Hana claims as a another Christmas gift that won't be able to reach her daughter, much to Raku's shock. After revealing ten-years worth of Christmas presents dedicated for Chitoge, Hana bites off and consumes her cigarette that is actually a piece of candy as she stated to had stopped smoking since Chitoge has been born, further bewildering Raku. Afterwards, Hana reveals that she still deeply cares for Chitoge, including not forgetting about the ribbon she gave her and her age, but gets anxious whenever they meet face-to-face. Hana then praised Chitoge for being talented and having the potential to surpass her and her husband, Adelt; and how she resembles her mother for being beautiful. Admitting that she put Chitoge to a harsh upbringing and implying that her daughter had despised her when she stopped calling her "mom", Hana guesses that having her daughter and boyfriend together would make her happier. The latter claim however gets rebuked by Raku as she hit Hana for her stupidity and tells her that Chitoge never hated her mother as she always wanted to spend time with her whilst still calling her "mom". When begged by Raku to see Chitoge once more, Hanna worriedly tells Raku that she is returning to America and her plane leaves in three hours. As a result, Raku dashes from the scene to arrange the meeting of Hana and Chitoge at the hotel. Some time later - at the hotel - Hana receives news that her flight was moved earlier than scheduled due to harsh snowfall. With her flight schedule dangerously getting close and the multi-billion yen loss as a consequence for her absence in her next meeting, Hana leaves for the airport and boards the plane to America. Afterwards, Hana receives a call from Raku, begging her to skip the meeting. However, Hana thank Raku for telling him Chitoge's honest feelings towards her as it was enough to make her happy. However, Raku reprimands Hana for being immature and running away out of fear and made her reconsider what's important: her job or her daughter. After hearing the cry of her daughter on the phone, the plane makes a swift turn back to the airport with Hana disembarking the plane and approaches Chitoge, asking her if she still likes her mother. Chitoge tearfully affirms albeit adding that despite her mother's fearful and ignorant personality, concludes that she loves her mother still. As a result, the mother and daughter reunites by a hug while crying unto each other shoulders. Meanwhile, Raku hands Hana the key to the hotel for her and Chitoge to spend more time together as he returns to Hana's office to resolve the effects of her absence in the meeting at America. Hana teases Raku of acting bold but Raku brushes it off and greets Hana a merry Christmas. As the mother and daughter happily bond at the hotel, Hana presents Chitoge with a new ribbon as a gift. However, Chitoge still chooses to not replace her old ribbon due to it being very memorable. Hana adds that her act would also impress Raku as Hana reveals that he was the very reason why Chitoge had the ribbon in the first place. Hana explains that as a child, Raku and Chitoge were close playmates and when the young Raku suggested that the ribbon that one of the heroines in the picture book Chitoge loved reading would look suitable for her, the young Chitoge approached her mother to purchase her one, leading to Chitoge having the red hair ribbon. As Chitoge blushes by the aforementioned fact, Hana tells Chitoge to visit Raku for reasons that they were able to reunite because of him and since he is her daughter's boyfriend and Chitoge agrees. The next day at the airport, Hana bids farewell to Chitoge and thank Raku for helping her with her work and her relationship with her daughter, convincing him to work for her once he graduates. Afterwards, Hana surprisingly mentions about Raku and Chitoge being related since childhood, which leads to Raku asking Hana if she has any recollections regarding his locket. Hana denies any having memories with Raku's locket but instead reveals to Raku that she is aware that the two are in a fake lover's relationship, much to Raku's surprise. Reminiscing on Raku's actions, Hana asks Raku if his feelings for Chitoge were an act or not. As Raku stays bewildered, Hana leaves while entrusting her daughter to Raku. At her plane, Hana states that she recognizes Raku's locket from Chitoge's picture book while contemplating on when she would ever meet Raku again. Trivia *The name Hana 'means "flower" (華). *Hana's surname '''Kirisaki '''means "paulownia" (桐) ('kiri) and "cape, peninsula" (崎) (saki). *Hana's motto is "Time is not money." *Hana quit smoking when Chitoge Kirisaki was born. However, Hana was never felt right without one in her mouth, therefore she always has a chocolate stick in her mouth. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Parents